Lost in your Eyes
by fairychika93
Summary: Tak terlintas di pikiran jika sebuah taruhan di jalanan akan berujung pada dua pasang mata yang tersesat satu sama lain. ChanBaek. One Shoot. Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love


**Pairing** **:**

**ChanBaek**

**Genre**

**AU, Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Hanya sebuah One shoot**

**Summary : Tak terlintas di pikiran jika sebuah taruhan di jalanan akan berujung pada dua pasang mata yang tersesat pada satu sama lain. **

.

.

.

.

Ketika malam datang dan pikiran tengah kalut, satu-satunya yang dapat Baekhyun pikirkan adalah memacu motor _sport _merah-nya menyusuri jalanan Daejeon yang mulai lengang.

Pergi entah kemana, mengitari jalanan kota untuk sekadar mengalihkan pikiran yang kacau akibat pertengkarannya dengan Orang tua yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai _bayangan _sang kakak.

Ia baru saja wisuda minggu lalu dan predikatnya sebagai lulusan terbaik dari Universitas bergengsi di kota itu-pun tak cukup membuat para tetua itu berhenti merecokinya.

"_Ah masa __bodoh, aku tidak akan melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan manapun dan akan kuhabiskan uang mereka!" _

Baekhyun terus memacu motornya hingga Ia harus berhenti di sebuah lampu merah. Ada pengendara lain yang juga berhenti di dekatnya saat itu, anak laki-laki berambut merah muda melirik ke kanan dan mendapati pengendara motor _sport _hitam itu sedang menatapinya.

Lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas ketika bola mata sehitam jubah dewa kematian itu menghujamnya dengan begitu kejam, hampir-hampir anak itu tumbang jika tidak ingat Ia masih berada di atas motor merahnya yang dengan gagah berdiri di atas aspal jalanan Daejeon malam itu.

Kemudian ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, Byun Baekhyun segera melajukan motornya, mengabaikan jantungnya yang mendadak berdentum keras pasca adegan saling tatapnya dengan pengendara motor hitam asing itu.

_Tatapan mengintimidasi sang pria asing sungguh membingungkan untuk dijabarkan._

Ia melihat dari kaca spion, rupanya yang tadi itu memang hanya tatapan selewat pandang. Baekhyun bernafas lega dan mengurangi kecepatan motornya, memutuskan untuk menikmati udara malam dengan tenang.

Oh, tapi itu semua hanya berlangsung sementara.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika pria dengan motor itu rupanya memotong jalan untuk menyusulnya dan kini orang itu berkendara tepat di sampingnya.

Gawat, lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak berkutik karena tatapan tajam itu kembali menghujamnya, bertambah parah detak jantungnya ketika Ia menangkap kilatan hasrat yang begitu pekat di kedua bola mata gelap pria itu.

Kemudian ketika motor _sport _hitam milik pria itu semakin mendesaknya ke pinggir jalanan, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti dengan dalih untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa pria itu bersikeras mengganggu ketenangannya.

Laki-laki berambut merah muda itu melepas helm dan mendengus kesal sembari menatap pria asing yang masih belum membuka helmnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan, tapi atas dasar apa kau mengganggu ketenangan pengendara lain seperti ini?" suara Baekhyun masih tenang ketika menanyakan ini.

Masih dengan tatapan mata yang sama, akhirnya pria itu membuka helmnya.

Oh, mata Baekhyun berkedip tiga kali saat rambut abu-abu itu pertama kali tertangkap netranya, lalu perlahan wajah sang pria asing pemilik motor _sport _hitam itu terlihat jelas sepenuhnya.

Bahkan laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu tidak menyadari bahwa merk dan seri motor mereka sama, hanya saja milik pria itu hitam sedangkan Baekhyun merah.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pria abu-abu itu mencegatnya, menatapinya sembarangan, dan sekarang bertanya siapa namanya? Oh, yang benar saja.

"Bukan urusan--"

"Jawab dengan benar."

Jantung Baekhyun terasa hampir lepas ketika pria itu bersuara dengan begitu berat dengan mata jelaga yang masih menatapinya.

Baekhyun berdeham, "Byun Baekhyun."

Tanpa diduga pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang ambigu di bibir tebalnya.

"Kau terlihat mahir mengendarai itu." lelaki tinggi itu merujuk pada motor _sport _gagah di belakang si rambut merah muda, "Mau balapan?"

"Sungguh tidak penting." Baekhyun meraih helmnya, bersiap untuk pergi sebelum lelaki itu kembali menembaknya dengan sebuah kata;

"Kau takut?"

Seketika tangan kurus Baekhyun berhenti, kepalanya seketika menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Oh yang benar saja, tentu Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja Aku terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni tantangan balapanmu ini, Tuan."

"Jangan mencari alasan untuk ketakutanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki merah muda mengeratkan tangannya dengan geram, mata seindah langit malam itu menatap si pria asing dengan amarah yang bertumpuk di ubun-ubunnya.

"Satu putaran dan kau akan menyesal tuan!"

Pria berambut abu kelam menyeringai, "Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memakai helmnya, "Baik tuan Park, kita mulai."

"Aku mengajukan taruhan."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, masih mencoba untuk tidak melempar helmnya ke kepala pria ini.

"Kau menang maka akan kuberi kau sebuah pulau beserta _resort-_nya."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "pulau itu tidak--"

"Itu di Maldives."

_Orang ini sudah gila. _

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam batin karena _oh __damn, _orang waras macam apa yang memberi taruhan sebuah pulau dan _resort_ pada orang asing hanya karena balapan recehan seperti ini? lihat saja, bahkan di jalanan ini tidak ada yang menyaksikan mereka. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pria ini?

"Aku pikir taruhan ini sangat besar, jadi apa maumu jika kau yang menang, Park?"

_M__asa bodoh dengan kesopanan._

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sekelilingnya terasa sunyi, diri merasakan pekat hasrat yang begitu menghujam ketika Park Chanyeol menatapnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin kau _pasrah_ kepadaku malam ini."

Kemudian Baekhyun merasa jiwanya sudah terkena sihir hitam ketika Ia justru mengangguk, mengiyakan taruhan sialan itu.

E) (O

Dua motor _sport _gagah dengan harga selangit itu tengah bersiap di garis _start, _suara deru mesin begitu keras kala kedua penunggangnya punya ambisi kuat untuk memenangkan balapan ini.

Siapa yang tak mau sebuah pulau beserta _resort _di Maldives? untuk _pengangguran __baru _seperti Baekhyun, taruhan itu sangat menjanjikan dimana Ia akan mengelola tempat itu dan menghasilkan lembaran uang dari sana.

_No more _perkataan pedas orang tuanya, _No more _disebut sebagai _bayangan_ kakaknya. Ia akan bebas hidup menjadi dirinya sendiri di Maldives sana.

Tetapi yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana Ia akan mengalahkan pria ini? _Oh sial,_ kalian semua tidak tahu saja kalau sejujurnya sejak tadi Baekhyun merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena pria-_ehem_\- tampan dengan mata segelap langit malam itu terus menatapnya.

_3...2...1..._

Dua motor besar itu melaju dengan suara yang meraung keras, memecah kesunyian jalanan. Kedua lelaki itu berlomba bak pembalap _M__oto GP _profesional dan menjadikan jalanan sepi Daejeon malam itu bagaikan sirkuit _C__atalunya._

Park Chanyeol dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa lelaki incarannya ini seimbang dengannya dalam kecepatan. Sepanjang lima belas menit Ia dan lelaki manis dengan rambut bak permen kapas itu saling susul-menyusul dengan begitu sengit.

Tapi jiwa dominannya telah bersumpah untuk mendapatkan laki-laki bermata bulan sabit itu tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi.

Kemudian ketika tikungan terakhir menuju garis _finish, _Chanyeol menarik gasnya dengan keras, seperti _ghost rider_. Menyalip anak itu dengan serangan keterkejutan hingga Baekhyun tak berdaya untuk menyusul lawannya, membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama dalam pertarungan kecepatan itu.

_Sekaligus membiarkannya menjadi pria pertama yang akan menyentuhnya dengan seluruh kepasrahan dari si rambut permen kapas._

E) (O

Jadi taruhan itu memang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi mencerna situasi setelah dirinya turun dari motor merahnya dan menarik lepas helmnya, menampilkan rambut sewarna permen kapasnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Park Chanyeol menyeringai dari ujung sana.

Penglihatannya memang tak salah memilih. Begitu Ia menatap mata Baekhyun ketika pertemuannya di lampu merah beberapa saat yang lalu, jiwa dominannya meraung keras, Ia sungguh ingin menatap mata bak mutiara hitam langka itu lebih sering, begitu ingin memiliki si manis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Dan tentu saja membuat mata itu sayu akan gairah ketika Baekhyun pasrah di bawah naungan tubuhnya nanti._

Oh, terkutuklah Park Chanyeol dan segala pikiran kotornya.

"Aku kalah?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap lurus Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku mengalahkanmu Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tak menutupi seringainya yang kian lebar.

Tepat ketika pria berambut abu-abu itu berhenti di depan Baekhyun, sebuah _Black Hummer Limousin _datang beserta sebuah truk kontainer berukuran sedang.

"Kau dan aku akan pergi dengan itu." sang pria dominan menunjuk pada mobil _Limousine _berwarna hitam yang baru saja datang.

Baekhyun tetap diam dengan mata yang terus mengerling ke arah motor merah kesayangannya.

"Mereka akan diurus oleh anak buahku, jangan khawatir." Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam, masih menunggu hingga lelaki berambut merah muda ini mengikuti langkahnya dengan sukarela.

_Sungguh sialan ketika Chanyeol merasakan darahnya mendidih oleh hasrat hanya karena menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang begitu halus dan kecil. _

Kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya bergerak dari keterdiaman setelah melihat motor merahnya diangkut ke dalam truk kontainer yang datang bersama _Black Hummer Limousine _milik pria yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat. Motornya diangkut bersamaan dengan motor hitam milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan lirih, "aku kalah dan aku bukanlah tipe pengecut yang suka mengingkari janji."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya hingga tangan Baekhyun terlihat tenggelam di dalam genggaman tangannya. Menunggu.

"Jadi bawa Aku kemanapun kau mau malam ini." ucap Baekhyun seiring dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengerat, membalas tangan Chanyeol.

Seringai Chanyeol terbit setelah kata-kata kepasrahan Baekhyun keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

E) (O

Baekhyun mendadak gemetar.

Ia kini telah berada di sebuah bangunan semacam _mansion _yang berdiri kokoh di pinggiran kota. Lokasinya jauh dari tempat mereka balapan tadi, Baekhyun tak mengenali jalanan karena gelap, tapi Ia merasa jika tempat ini berada di daerah yang jarang terjamah oleh orang awam.

_Menakutkan_.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, kamar tidur mewah dengan rak besar di pojok ruangan dengan sofa tunggal besar di dekatnya, di sudut lain ada beberapa sofa dan sebuah meja ukir dengan lapisan kaca di atasnya, serta lampu kristal besar di atap ruangan. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu kemudian mengernyit samar kala melihat kanopi yang menaungi tempat tidur yang Ia duduki sekarang.

Pikirannya mendadak kalut, kenapa suasananya seperti malam pertama sepasang pengantin baru?

"Kenapa juga aku harus kalah! Ya ampun, tidak. Kenapa juga aku harus menerima taruhan itu begitu saja?! Ah, dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia sudah bisa menebak kemana arah taruhan ini akan berujung.

_Seks._

Apa lagi yang diinginkan seorang pria muda tampan dan berkuasa ketika Ia sudah mengajak orang asing yang ditemuinya di jalanan kota untuk melakukan taruhan hingga membawa orang tersebut ke kediamannya? sangat tidak mungkin jika Park Chanyeol mengajaknya kesini hanya untuk sekadar minum teh dan ngobrol kan?

Juga, merujuk pada kata-kata pria itu yang meminta Baekhyun pasrah padanya malam ini.

_Pasrah __padanya untuk menyerahkan diri agar bisa dinikmati bukan?_

Baekhyun tersentak kala pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut yang sama dengan seperangkat sofa dan meja terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu gelap setengah basah dengan _bathrobe _hitam yang menutupi tubuh tegap nan kokoh itu.

Si merah muda mengerut malu dan mengalihkan pandangan, sungguh sialan ketika jantungnya justru ribut dengan segala pikiran anehnya. Meski Baekhyun sebetulnya enggan mengakui, tapi Park Chanyeol adalah pria jantan dan _panas _yang pernah ditemui Baekhyun seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol mendekat padanya dengan tatapan kelaparan yang terpapar jelas di kilatan mata pria itu.

Bahkan ketika pria besar itu duduk di sebelahnya, Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya yang kaku bagai batu karang di tengah lautan. Chanyeol memasang seringai setengah geli saat melihat jemari Baekhyun gemetar.

Kemudian saat Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium rambutnya, Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan bergeser menjauh dengan posisi defensif.

"Kau membuatku kaget." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

"Datang padaku Baekhyun." Chanyeol membuka tangannya, meminta Baekhyun masuk ke pelukannya secara tersirat lewat tatapan matanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, _ugh_ memalukan sekali, perutnya terasa diaduk dan jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti berdentam bagai genderang perang.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar seiring Baekhyun yang menggeser duduknya untuk mendekat ke arah pria yang masih asing di matanya ini. Terus mendekat hingga akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di antara lengan sang pemilik _mansion _yang kini memasang seringai puas kala Baekhyun tak melawan kemauannya.

Astaga, Park Chanyeol memeluknya dengan begitu erat hingga Baekhyun terlihat tenggelam di antara tubuh besarnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kurus anak itu membalas pelukan Chanyeol, meski dengan jemari yang gemetar. Merasa sedikit iri dengan tubuh kekar dan keras milik pria ini--_tangannya diam-diam meraba dan __merasakan--_dan berasumsi bahwa pria ini pasti seorang _Casanova _yang gemar bermain gila dengan wanita cantik yang berbeda-beda setiap malam.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun marah dengan asumsinya sendiri, Ia tidak suka! Kemudian satu teori konyol muncul di pikirannya

_Baekhyun cemburu?_

Oh, Bagus sekali, Ia merasa cemburu untuk pria yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ditemuinya di jalanan Daejeon dan mengalahkannya di balapan liar? Sungguh konyol. Ia dan pria itu bahkan tak memiliki status apapun selain _pemenang dan pecundang dalam taruhan balapan._

Asumsinya itu berakibat pada pelukan anak itu yang mengendur, wajahnya keruh, padahal itu hanya pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga anak itu lalu mengecupnya, "Peluk lagi seperti tadi."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol lalu beranjak lari ke arah pintu, hingga matanya melebar kala mendapati pintu kayu oak besar itu ternyata terkunci. Baekhyun berusaha mendobraknya, namun gagal.

"Tuan Park, berikan kuncinya." Baekhyun berucap tanpa berpaling ke belakang, ke arah Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan, seperti predator. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari pinggul berlekuk indah milik anak itu dan--_oh_ _fuck, __his ass. _

Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya didesak oleh sesuatu yang keras. Oh benar, Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh kecil anak itu dengan begitu bergairah. Si rambut merah muda menahan nafas selewat kala kedua tangan kekar milik pria itu berada di dua sisi tubuhnya. Memenjarakannya.

"Apa kau berniat mengingkari janji, Baekhyun-_ssi__?" _bisik Chanyeol rendah di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku hanya menagih taruhan kita. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini kecuali dalam naunganku untuk kugagahi hingga aku puas."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat menahan amarah.

_Oh dan sedikit kecemburuan._

"Kau tidak seperti ini tadi, kau membalas pelukanku, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kabur dariku?" Chanyeol berucap dengan bibir kurang ajarnya yang diam-diam. mengecupi bahu Baekhyun yang masih tertutup jaket merah kebesaran.

"Apa kau juga sepanas ini saat merayu wanita? atau mungkin _uke-uke _cantik di luar sana?" Baekhyun bergetar kala mengatakannya. "Aku pasti bukan satu-satunya yang pernah berada di kamar ini, berada di atas tempat tidurmu. Iya kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, namun seringai perlahan terbit kala Ia menyadari maksud perkataan lelaki manis ini.

Lelaki manis calon candunya ini sudah membuat praduga yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau satu-satunya yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumahku, kau juga orang pertama yang berada di atas tempat tidurku." Chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun hingga menempel pada pintu, "Aku tidak munafik jika banyak wanita silih berganti datang untuk sekadar memuaskanku di ranjang hotel, tapi kau..." bibir tebal sang pria dominan mengecup leher anak itu dengan mata terpejam menahan hasrat.

"Kau lelaki pertamaku, kau menyesatkanku Baekhyun, matamu sungguh sialan menggoda saat kutatap dari atas motorku." keterdiaman Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk menurunkan tangannya ke pinggul menggoda anak itu, meremasnya lembut hingga suara nafas tercekat Baekhyun terdengar di telinga sang dominan.

"Kau begitu tampan dan penuh kuasa, bahkan membawaku dengan _Limousin _dan mengangkut motorku dengan sebuah kontainer. Kau pasti seorang _playboy _kaya raya yang tidak akan cukup dipuaskan hanya dengan satu wanita atau _uke _dalam satu malam." Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ya, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus siap menggantikan mereka semua untuk memuaskanku." Chanyeol menghentakkan pusat gairahnya ke pantat Baekhyun, anak itu mendesah kecil.

"T-tapi aku..."

"Jangan lari dan menyerahlah padaku Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mencari bibir tipis yang sejak tadi memprovokasinya, mengecupnya dan menjilat belahan merah muda alami itu.

_Baekhyun meleleh detik itu juga. _

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar melumat bibirnya dengan liar, begitu tahu Baekhyun tidak melawan lagi. Bahkan Ia tak perlu memaksa ketika Baekhyun dengan sendirinya membuka mulut dan memberi jalan pada Chanyeol untuk memasukkan lidahnya, bergelut di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Pergumulan panas itu berlanjut hingga Baekhyun tak menyadari jika tubuhnya sudah dihempas di atas ranjang hitam milik sang dominan, ditelanjangi hingga hanya tersisa kaus putih setengah paha.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir saat Ia melepas ciumannya dan berdiri dengan kedua lutut di atas ranjang_\--di atas Baekhyun-- _menatap pemuda kecil itu dengan kilatan gairah yang terpampang jelas di matanya, membuat Baekhyun yang ada di bawahnya menggigit bibir dengan antusias sekaligus ketakutan akan gairah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

_Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu perkasa saat menaungi tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil._

Pria bersurai abu gelap mencecap mulusnya leher Baekhyun hingga ruam-ruam merah bermunculan di sekitar lehernya. Chanyeol bersumpah tubuh Baekhyun akan menjadi candu baru untuknya setelah ini, hadiah taruhan berupa barang mewah atau mobil mahal yang biasa didapatnya ketika Ia bermain judi di _casino _tidak sebanding dengan mulusnya tubuh pemuda berambut merah muda di bawah naungannya ini.

_Ini hadiah taruhan ternikmat yang pernah di dapatnya._

"Buka pahamu untukku Baekhyun, buka lebih lebar untukku, Park Chanyeol." ucap Chanyeol serak.

Baekhyun bernafas terengah dengan pikiran berkabut kala Ia menurut untuk membuka pahanya, hingga Chanyeol bisa mendaratkan bibirnya di sepanjang kaki hingga paha dalam pemuda kecil itu.

Hingga menit yang terasa begitu mendebarkan dimana Ia berteriak kala Chanyeol seakan membelah lubangnya dengan memasukkan batang kesejatiannya yang berukuran kelewat besar itu dalam sekali hentak.

"Tidak ada jalan untuk berhenti Baekhyun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Chanyeol berbisik rendah dengan mata yang tertuju lurus pada mutiara hitam kecil milik Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya sayu.

"A-Aku juga tidak mau dilepaskan--_ahh! _Chanyeol! Pelan!" Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu tegap sang dominan saat pria itu mulai menggerakkan dirinya, menghentak kuat hingga seluruh batang kesejatian tenggelam ke dalam liang pantat Baekhyun yang berkedut tak menentu.

"Oh _fuck, _kau begitu sempit!"

"Ooh Chanyeol! Annghh!" tubuh kecil si merah muda terhentak-hentak, mulutnya tak dapat berhenti mendesah dan maracau hingga Chanyeol menyeringai keji di atasnya.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tak lepas menatap wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggairahkan saat ini, dirinya mulai merasa gila ketika Ia berpikir untuk menahan Baekhyun disini dan tak membiarkan Ia pulang, agar Ia bisa terus merasakan kehangatan yang membungkus dirinya saat ini.

"Baekhyun, kau sangat nikmat. _Oh fuck! _Kau menjepitku sayang! sialan!" Chanyeol menggeram rendah dengan berbagai kata-kata mesum yang membuat Baekhyun semakin panas.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, berusaha menenggelamkan mata pasangannya dalam pusaran gairah yang lebih dalam.

Bahkan hingga dua jam kemudian, sampai keduanya mendapat pelepasan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hingga empat kali berpindah tempat, mata mereka masih tetap menatap satu sama lain seolah sudah tersesat.

_Tersesat dalam tatapan satu sama lain. _

"Aku tidak ingin ini hanya sekadar percintaan satu malam, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap kala Baekhyun menyerah kepayahan, pria berambut abu gelap akhirnya melepas kejantanan setelah membasahi liang pantat Baekhyun dengan lelehan panas. Ya, itu sperma.

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol setelah percintaan mereka yang begitu panas. Si rambut merah muda bahkan masih merasakan hangatnya cairan Chanyeol yang meleleh di kerutan pantatnya.

"Aku akan tetap memberimu pulau dan _resort _di Maldives."

Baekhyun terkejut, "tapi aku kalah taruhan, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Aku tidak--"

"Tapi kau sudah memenangkan hatiku." Chanyeol memotong cepat.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang masih terlentang di sampingnya, kemudian mata mereka kembali bertemu saat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri bahkan tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini padamu, tapi tinggallah Baekhyun. Ini bukan lagi perintah tapi permintaan, jadi kau bisa memilih."

Hening.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir kala menangkap ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak ragu, lalu beranjak dari ranjang hitamnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin, maka aku tidak akan memaksa. Kepala pelayan akan mengantarmu ke depan dan akan kuminta seseorang untuk mengambilkan motormu di garasi--" kehangatan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya kala sang pria dominan merasakan sebuah tangan kurus dengan jari lentik memeluk tubuh kekarnya yang sudah terbalut _bathrobe._

"Aku juga tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku ingin tinggal." Baekhyun tak ingin berkilah lagi kali ini. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak di saat aku bahkan sudah tersesat di matamu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas dan menarik tubuh telanjang Baekhyun masuk ke pelukannya.

Sekali lagi;

_Mereka sudah tersesat pada mata satu sama lain._

**THE END**

A/N :

WEY APAAN INIH WEYY

Sebelumnya, monmaap atas adegan ranjang yang sungguh amatiran. Mianhae.

Oh ya, happy ChanBaek day! meski telat ini ngucapinnya ekwkwkwk semoga mereka berdua selalu bersama dan Cinta mereka abadi seperti birunya langit.

review dan saran kutunggu di kotaknya yaa

**_With Love, Chika. _**


End file.
